Pardonne-moi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Seto Kaiba est en prison. La raison de son emprisonnement? Il a sauvé la vie de son mari enceint et de son fils aîné.


Pardonne-moi

Source: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: AU + OS + Romance + Family

Couple: Seto x ?

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient pas sauf les enfants cités!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson de Gage du même titre que l'histoire! J'ai juste modifié 3 trucs de la chanson!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Résumé: Seto Kaiba est en prison. La raison de son emprisonnement? Il a sauvé la vie de son mari enceint et de son fils aîné.

Chapitre unique

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Pardonne-moi, mon frère._

_Pardonnez-moi, mes enfants. _

**C'que ça te fera souffrir**

**Si j'te demande comment tu vas?**

_Auras-tu mal si je te demande comment tu vas?_

_Huit ans sont passés et je ne cesse de penser à toi…_

**Si tu savais comme j'te désire**

**Comme j'aim'rais entendre ta voix**

_Si tu savais que chaque fois que je pense à toi, l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et entendre le son de ta voix est la plus forte, si forte que la nuit je repense à tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. Même quand cette nuit où je t'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois._

**J'ai demandé qu'on m'aide à t'écrire**

**Car je n'ai plus que des souvenirs**

**Et pas assez de beaux poèmes**

_Auparavant, je n'exprimais jamais mes sentiments. Même au début de notre relation. Tu as attendu 5 ans pour qu'un sourire chaud, tendre et sincère n'étire mes lèvres. Ce jour-là je t'avais avoué mes sentiments. Ce jour-là je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie: C'était le jour où tu m'avais annoncé que tu attendais un enfant de moi. Puis est né notre premier fils, sans l'aide de césarienne. Puisque ton corps s'était modifié pour pouvoir accueillir et nourrir un bébé. Ou plutôt notre bébé._

_Ici j'ai du demander de l'aide à un ancien écrivain à l'eau de rose de m'aider afin de t'écrire mes sentiments de solitude et d'inquiétude. Mais aussi de l'amour et de la tendresse qui habite mon cœur._

_Je n'ais pas l'âme d'un poème et tu le sais._

_Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs de nous 3._

**Pour te dire combien "Je t'aime"**

**Ooooh…Tu sais combien je t'aime**

_Dans mes lettres j'y inscrivais mes sentiments à ton égard, tu sais à quel point je t'aime mon Amour…_

**Sans toi ma vie n'est plus la même**

**Ooooh…**

_Sans toi à mes côtés, ma vie me semble terne. Je veux réentendre vos voix, vos rires, à __Umako_*_, à Makuba, au bébé qui grandissait en toi_ _et en dernier toi. _

_Vous revoir tout simplement…_

**Et je compte les semaines**

**Ai-je ma place auprès de toi?**

_Il ne reste que 8 semaines avant ma libération._

_Accepterais-tu de me revoir à tes côtés après tout ce temps?_

**Car j'ai mérité ma peine**

**Toi, tu ne la méritais pas**

_J'ai mérité d'être ici._

_Tu ne méritais pas d'être inquiet à mon sujet, tu sais._

_Je me souviens dans l'une de mes lettres tu me traitais de fou d'avoir accepté d'être emprisonné._

_Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai accepté._

_Ta vie et celle de notre fils étaient menacées: L'homme qui t'avais défie en duel avait triché._

_J'ai fais ce que bon nombres de père et de mari aimant aurait fait pour voir ceux qu'il aime rester en vie._

**Je compterais les semaines,**

**Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?**

_Je compte les semaines qui me séparent de vous trois._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon Amour?_

**Que tu attends de moi?**

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon Ange?_

**La liberté sera vaine**

**Si toi tu n'me pardonnes pas**

_La liberté n'aura pour moi qu'un goût amer si tu ne me pardonne pas, mon Amour…_

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

**Si tu peux, pardonne-moi (x3)**

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour. _

_Pardonne-moi. _

**Dis-moi que t'as pas trop d'problèmes**

**Que tous tes potes veillent sur toi**

_Dis-le-moi si tu as des problèmes, mon Amour._

_Hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Wheeler me disant que tu allais bien, que tu n'avais aucuns problèmes puisque Tristan et lui vous protégeaient Makuba, __les__ enfants et toi._

**Dis à mes fils que je les aime**

**J'espère qu'ils ne m'oublieront pas**

_Dis à __Umako_* _et à __Akihide__**que je les aime de tout mon cœur._

_J'espère que l'aîné ne m'a pas oublié. Akihide doit avoir fêté ses 8 ans et Umako ses 18, non? Je sais que je peux compter sur Umako pour qu'il puisse répondre à toutes les questions sur ma personne que lui posera son jeune frère…_

**Va voir mon frère si tu peux**

**Et regarde-le droit dans les yeux**

_Va voir Makuba s'il n'est pas trop occupé._

_Regarde-le droit dans les yeux._

**Dis lui que ce n'est pas d'sa faute**

**Que je m'en remets à Dieu**

_Dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute si je me retrouve ici._

_Que je m'en remets à Dieu._

**Ohoho…Je m'en remets à Dieu**

**Et s'Il veut, on sera bientôt tous les deux**

_Oui, moi Seto Kaiba, je m'en remets entre les mains de Dieu._

_J'espère qu'il exaucera mon souhait. _

**Et je compte les semaines**

**Ai-je ma place auprès de toi?**

_Il ne reste que 8 semaines avant ma libération._

_Accepterais-tu de me revoir à tes côtés après tout ce temps?_

**Car j'ai mérité ma peine**

**Toi, tu ne la méritais pas**

_J'ai mérité d'être ici._

_Tu ne méritais pas d'être inquiet à mon sujet, tu sais._

**Je compterais les semaines,**

**Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?**

_Je compte les semaines qui me séparent de vous deux._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon amour?_

**Que tu attends de moi?**

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon amour?_

**La liberté sera vaine**

**Si toi tu n'me pardonnes pas**

_La liberté n'aura pour moi qu'un goût amer si tu ne me pardonne pas, mon amour…_

**Et je compte les semaines**

**Ai-je ma place auprès de toi?**

_Il ne reste que 8 semaines avant ma libération._

_Accepterais-tu de me revoir à tes côtés après tout ce temps?_

**Car j'ai mérité ma peine**

**Toi, tu ne la méritais pas**

_J'ai mérité d'être ici._

_Tu ne méritais pas d'être inquiet à mon sujet, tu sais._

**Je compterais les semaines,**

**Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?**

_Je compte les semaines qui me séparent de vous trois._

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon Amour?_

**Que tu attends de moi**

_Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon amour?_

**La liberté sera vaine**

**Si toi tu n'me pardonnes pas**

_La liberté n'aura pour moi qu'un goût amer si tu ne me pardonne pas, mon Amour…_

_Yami…_

*Enfant du cheval

**Brillant et talentueux


End file.
